The projected continuation of our research program has as its basic aim the development and evaluation of methods designed to improve tumor localizaton, present 3-D information concerning the tumor, define anatomical normal structures, and provide the means for direct visualization of the treatment beams on a daily basis superimposed on a computerized reconstruction of the body section of interest. The heart of the system is a large screen fluoroscopic input which will serve as the data acquisition system for the computerized tomogram and a companion unit to be used for imaging of the treatment beam(s). The data will also be used as direct input to the treatment planning (computerized) program.